ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion - Ultimate
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Brawl is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros series. to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. It's the sequels of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL. It will available to PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters #Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Chowder; with Kimchi (Chowder) #Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) #Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) #Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) #Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) #Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) #Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) #Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) #Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) #Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) #Kevin E. Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) #Him (The Powerpuff Girls) #Young Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) #Scotsman (Samurai Jack) #Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Aku (Samurai Jack) #Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) #Bloom; Believix Form (Winx Club) #Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) #Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Ed (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) #Edd (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) #Eddy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) #Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Robotboy (Robotboy) #Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) #Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken) #Weasel and Bamboon (I Am Weasel) #Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) #Lion-O (ThunderCats 2011) #Red Guy (Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel) #V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) #Mumm-Ra (ThunderCats 2011) #'K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)' #Rook Blonko (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Benson (Regular Show) #Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) #Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Steven Universe (Steven Universe) #Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) #Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) #Clarence (Clarence) #Marceline (Adventure Time) #Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) #Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) #Ashi (Samurai Jack) #Boogey Man; with Horror Hand (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #The Trix (Winx Club) #Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Alternative Costumes #Ben Tennyson **Omniverse Look **Albedo (Premier Skin) **Plumber Suit (Unlockable) #Chowder and Kimchi **Porridge from episode "My Big Fat Stinky Wedding" (Premier Skin) **Nurse Uniform from episode "Chowder Grows Up" **Gumbo from episode "The Deadly Maze" (Premier Skin) **Gloom Suit from episode "Chowder's Girlfriend" (Unlockable) #Buttercup **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Butch (Rowdyruff Boy; Premier Skin) **Girly Party Dress from episode "Octi Gone" (Unlockable) #Flapjack **"Peppermint Larry" from episode "Candy Casanova" **Mourning Suit from episode "My Guardian Angel Is Killin' Me" **Young Richard from episode "Two Old Men and a Lock Box" (Premier Skin) **Sardine Suit from episode "Cammie Island" (Unlockable) #Captain K'nuckles **Mechanical Genie's Servant from episode "Mechanical Genie Island" **"Flapjack" from episode "Shut It" **Captain K'neecaps from episode "Panfake" (Premier Skin) **Prisoner Suit from episode "Catch Me If You Candy" (Unlockable) #Numbuh 1 **Cowboy Suit from episode "Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T." **SuperMarket Assault Suit from episode "Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S." **Negative Numbuh 1 from episode "Operation: P.O.O.L." (Premier Skin) **"Billy" from crossover episode "The Grim Adventures of The KND" (Unlockable) #Bubbles **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Boomer (Rowdyruff Boy; Premier Skin) **"Mojo Jojo" from episode "Los Dos Mojos" (Unlockable) #Blossom **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Brick (Rowdyruff Boy; Premier Skin) **Hot Dogs Worker from episode "Not So Awesome Blossom" (Unlockable) #Mac and Bloo **Bowling Suits from episode "The Big Lablooski" **Mac in Rambo Suit from episode "I Only Have Surprise for You" & Bloo as an Adger Avenger from episode "Challenge of the Super Friends" **Deo-brand Deodorant Suits from episode "The Sweet Stench of Success" (Unlockable) #Dexter **Star Trek Costume from episode "Star Check Unconventional" **Speed Racer Costume from episode "Mock 5" **Rude Dexter from banned episode "Rude Removal" (Premier Skin) **Robot Pilot Suit from episode "Last But Not Beast" (Unlockable) #Monkey **Quackor (Premier Skin) **Lab Form (Unlockable) #Grim **Clown Suit from episode "Attack of the Clowns" **Mr. Grim from episode "Detention X" **Morg from episode "Billy & Mandy vs. the Martians" (Premier Skin) **Naked Look (Unlockable) #Billy and Mandy **Switzerland Costumes from episode "Sister Grim" **Circus Performers from episode "Circus of Fear" **Mexican Wrestlers from episode "El Dia De Los Muertos Estupidos" **Billybot & Mandroid from movie "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Samurai Jack **Ninja Suit form "Episode XXXIX: Jack and the Labyrinth" **Rave Disguise form "Episode XXVIII: Jack and the Rave" **Mad Jack (Premier Skin) **50 years later Armored without Mempo Mask and Helmet (Unlockable) #Captain Planet **Captain Pollution (Premier Skin) **''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' episode "The Power Is Yours!" Look (Unlockable) #Father **Numbuh 86 Head from episode "Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G." **Director Hat from episode "Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S." **Daddy from episode "Operation: P.O.O.L." (Premier Skin) **Benedict Uno from movie "Operation: Z.E.R.O." (Unlockable) #Vilgax **2016 Reboot Look **Omniverse Look **Myaxx (Premier Skin) **Original Series Look (Unlockable) #Mojo Jojo **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Mojesha from episode "Slumbering with the Enemy" **Hobo Suit from movie "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" (Unlockable) #Kevin E. Levin *Omniverse Look **A short sleeved light blue oil stained mechanic's jacket over a white muscular shirt, blue pants, and his black combat shoes from Ben 10: Alien Force **Charmcaster's Stone Creature Form from episode "Time Heals" **Mutant Form from Ben 10: Alien Force (Unlockable) #Johnny Bravo **Genie Form from episode "I Dream Of Johnny" **Caveman Costume from episode "A Page Right Out of History" **Frankenstein Form from episode "Frankenbravo" **Avatar Costume from movie "Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood" (Unlockable) #Him **2016 Reboot Look **Japanese Anime Powerpuff Girls Z Look **Bliss and Him's Fusion Transformation Form from special event "Power of Four" **Aerobics Suit from episode "Telephonies" (Unlockable) #Young Ben Tennyson **2016 Reboot Look **"Young" Albedo in Omniverse Look **Galactic Enforcer Suit from episode "The Galactic Enforcers" (Unlockable) #Scotsman **Ghost From from episode "CI" **Highlander form "Episode XVII: Jack and the Scotsman II" (Premier Skin) **Elderly From from episode "XCVI" (Unlockable) #Hoss Delgado **Sasquatch Form from episode "Bearded Billy" **Rome Costumes from episode "Chaos Theory" **Boss Delguapo without Helmet from episode "Dumb-Dumbs & Dragons" (Premier Skin) **Underfist Suit from the spin-off special episode "Underfist: Halloween Bash" (Unlockable) #Toiletnator **Numbuh 4's Disguise Suit from episode "Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N." **Senior Citi-zombie Form from movie "Operation: Z.E.R.O." **Potty Mouth (Premier Skin) **Terma Form from episode "Operation: F.L.U.S.H." (Unlockable) #Aku **Dragon Form **Creepy Form **Human Form form "Episode XLVIII: Jack versus Aku" **Achoo from Duck Dodgers episode "Samurai Quack" (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Rex Salazar **Six's Suit from episode "Operation: Wingman" **Yellow Trench Coat with Hat from episode "Deadzone" **Ben Tennyson's jacket from crossover episode "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" **Providence Uniform (Unlockable) #Bloom (Believix Form) **Charmix Form **Harmonix Form **Dark Bloom (Premier Skin) **Enchantix Form (Unlockable) #Finn and Jake **Fiona and Cake (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Courage **Fruit Dancer from episode "Courage Meets Bigfoot" **Rabbit Costume from episode "Night of the Weremole" **Mecha Courage from episode "Courage vs. Mecha-Courage" (Premier Skin) **The Great Eggplant from episode "Journey to the Center of Nowhere" (Unlockable) #Ed **Ed the Great from episode "Over Your Ed" (Unlockable) #Edd **Buzzy Double Bee from episode "I Am Curious Ed" (Unlockable) #Eddy **Professor Scam from episode "Robbin' Ed" (Unlockable) #Juniper Lee **Dorothy Costume from episode "Enter Sandman" **Lemur From from episode "The Great Escape" **Jungle Girl Suit from episode "The Kids Stay in the Picture" **Aqualandia From from episode "Water We Fighting For?" (Unlockable) #Robotboy **Gangster Costume from episode "Robotlove" **A Green Hat with a Red Pant from episode "The Old Switcharobot" **Protoboy (Premier Skin) **Robotgirl (Unlockable; Premier Skin) #Zak Saturday **Zak Monday (Premier Skin) **''Ben 10 Omniverse'' episode "T.G.I.S." Look (Unlockable) #Gumball Watterson **Bobert as Gumball from episode "The Robot" (Premier Skin) **Jealousy Gumball from episode "The Flower" **Karate Suit from episode "The Gi" (Unlockable) #Cow and Chicken **Pirates Suit from episode "Pirate Lessons" **''Ben 10 Omniverse'' Look **Sow and Boneless Chicken (Premier Skin) **Weenie Cow and Ugliest Weenie Chicken from episode "The Ugliest Weenie" (Unlockable) #Weasel and Bamboon **Pilots Uniform from episode "I Am Bush Pilot" **Baboon Man and Boy Weasel from episode "Baboon Man and Boy Weasel" **Vampire Forms from episode "I Am Vampire" **Campers Uniform from episode "Enemy Camp" (Unlockable) #Mordecai and Rigby **"Susan" Mordecai and "Susan" Rigby from episode "Benson Be Gone" **Iacedrom and Ybgir from episode "Dizzy" (Premier Skin) **Future Mordecai and Future Rigby from movie "Regular Show: The Movie" (Unlockable) #Lion-O **''ThunderCats Roar'' Look **Leo (Premier Skin) **Original Classic Look (Unlockable) #Red Guy **Larry Lackapants from Cow and Chicken episode "The King and Queen of Cheese" **Uncle Breezybum from I Am Weasel episode "I.R. Pixie Fairie" **Officer O'Fannahey from Cow and Chicken episode "Black Sheep of the Family" **Red Hiney from I Am Weasel episode "I Are a Artiste" (Unlockable) #V.V. Argost **Unmask Look **''Ben 10 Omniverse'' episode "T.G.I.S." Look **Nazi Suit from episode "Once More the Nightmare Factory" (Unlockable) #Mumm-Ra **''ThunderCats Roar'' Look **Original Classic Look (Unlockable) Assist Characters #Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) #Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Gazpacho (Chowder) #Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) #Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Vreedle Bros. (Ben 10: Alien Force) #Schnitzel (Chowder) #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) #Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) #Mung Daal (Chowder) #Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) #Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) #Panini (Chowder) #Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) #Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Doyle Blackwell (The Secret Saturdays) #Stella (Winx Club) #Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) #Layla (Winx Club) #Ray Ray (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Skips (Regular Show) #Captain Melonhead and Splinter (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) #Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Agent Six (Generator Rex) #Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Garnet (Steven Universe) #Mr. Gar (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Spirits Mode #Batman (DC Comics / Justice League) #Sumperman (DC Comics / Justice League) #Wonder Woman (DC Comics / Justice League) #The Flash (DC Comics / Justice League) #Green Lantern (DC Comics / Justice League) #Martian Manhunter (DC Comics / Justice League) #Hawkgirl (DC Comics / Justice League) #Robin (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Cyborg (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Starfire (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Beast Boy (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Raven (DC Comics / Teen Titans) #Scarecrow (DC Comics) #Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) #Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) #Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) #Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) #George Jetson (The Jetsons) #Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear) #Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) #Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) #Popeye (Popeye) #Jeff the Spider (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Numbuh 86 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Flora (Winx Club) #Musa (Winx Club) #Tecna (Winx Club) #Roxy (Winx Club) #Lazlo, Raj, and Clam (Camp Lazlo!) #Edward (Camp Lazlo!) #Constantine (Robotboy) #Grandpa Max (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Lil' D (Class of 3000) #Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) #Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Amethyst (Steven Universe) #Pearl (Steven Universe) #Peridot (Steven Universe) #Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) #Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) #Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Bosses #Munya (The Secret Saturdays) #Scaramouche (Samurai Jack) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Dalek Emperor Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) #Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) #The Hammer (Regular Show) #Nemesister (Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends) #Demoness (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Le Quack (Courage The Cowardly Dog) #The Duelist (ThunderCats 2011) #'Red Strike (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, teaming up with "Teen Titans Go!")' ##'Robin (Teen Titans Go!)' ##'Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!)' ##'Starfire (Teen Titans Go!)' ##'Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!)' ##'Raven (Teen Titans Go!)' Enemies *Grabbles (Chowder) *Vilgax's Drones (Ben 10) *Forever Knights (Ben 10: Alien Force) *R.E.D.s (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Stormalong Seagulls (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Candy Pirates (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Broccoloids (Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo-bots (Powerpuff Girls) *Space Nut Boogies (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Dexter's Security Robots (Dexter's Laboratory) *Endsville Zombies (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Mutant Chickens (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Beetle Drones (Samurai Jack) *Ultra-Robots (Samurai Jack) *Gnasht E.V.O.s. (Generator Rex) *Swarmer E.V.O.s. (Generator Rex) *Witches (Winx Club) *Storm Harpies (Winx Club) *Penguins (Adventure Time) *Candy Zombies (Adventure Time) *Evil Eggplants (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *H.A.M. (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Dr. Kamikazi's Robots (Robotboy) *Naga Cryptids (The Secret Saturdays) *Hot Dogs (Regular Show) *Lizards (ThunderCats 2011) Arenas *Chowder **Mung Daal's Kitchen Roof / Mung Daal's Kitchen **Marzipan City Streets **Mt. Fondoom *Ben 10 **Bellwood Rooftops / Null Void **Primus **Undertown *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack **Stormalong Harbor / Wrecked Ship **Bubbie's mouth **Candied Island *Codename: Kids Next Door **KND Sector V Treehouse Control Room **C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop *The Powerpuff Girls **Townsville Rooftops **Mojo Jojo's Robot Power Room **Rainbow Land *Fosters Home ofr Imaginary Friends **Foster's Main Hall **Full Mansion **Friends room *Dexters Labaratory **Dexter's Laboratory Core **Capsule Hangar **Mandark's Laboratory *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy **Toadblatt's School of Sorcery **Endsville Graveyard **Underworld *Samurai Jack **Dojo **Burned Village **Futuristic Highway *Generator Rex **Providence HQ. **Hong Kong **Bug Jar *Winx Club **Alfea College for Fairies **Domino Kingdom **Gardenia *Adventure Time **The Tree Fort **Princess Bubblegum's Castle **Ice Kingdom law *Courage the Cowardly Dog **Bagge Farmhouse in The Middle of Nowhere **Katz Motel **Burgers Really Cheap *Ed, Edd, n Eddy **Cul-De-Sac **The Junkyard **Trailer Park *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee **Jasmine Lee's house **OrcidBay City streets *Robotboy **Tommy's House **Kazi Land *The Secret Saturdays **Saturday HQ **Wierd World **Kur's Tomb *The Amazing World of Gumball **Elmore Junior High Cheerleading Squad **Daisyland *Regular Show **Pops' House in The Park **The Guardians of Eternal Youth's Realm **The Lolliland Amphitheater *ThunderCats 2011 **Thundera **Briar Wood **Tower of Omens *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion **The TV Remote's Lair TV clips Clips from the show available to buy include: *Chowder ** The scene from At Your Service ** The scene from Weekend at Shnitzel's ** The scene from Gazpacho! *Ben 10 ** The scene from The Galactic Enforcers shows how Ben became a Galactic Enforcer when he was 10. ** The scene from The Final Battle: Part 2 shows Vilgax reveling his true form. ** The scene from The Forge of Creation shows how Kevin became a mutant again. *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack ** The scene from Over The Moon shows Flapjack, Bubbie and K'nuckles are fleeing Eight-Armed Willy. ** The scene from Candy Casanova shows Flapjack volunteers for helping Peppermint Larry look after his candy wife and even wears the same clothes that he does. ** The scene from Rye Ruv Roo shows K'nuckles Reaction to The Colonels Flip. *Codename: Kids Next Door ** The scene from Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E. shows Sector V first meet Stickybeard. ** The scene from Operation: F.L.U.S.H. shows Toiletnator, thinking he defeated the KND, was ambushed by the real KND. ** The scene from Operation: I.T. shows Father explains (via film reel) how he's technically a KND operative. *The Powerpuff Girls ** The scene from Ice Sore ** The scene from Bubblevicious ** The scene from Makes Zen to Me *Fosters Home ofr Imaginary Friends ** The scene from Partying is Such Sweet Soiree ** The scene from Mac Daddy ** The scene from Squeeze the Day *Dexters Labaratory ** The scene from A Boy Named Sue ** The scene from Dial M for Monkey: Simion ** The scene from Dexter's Assistant *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ** The scene from Attack of the Clowns shows Billy repeatedly yelling "DESTROY US ALL!" ** The scene from Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? shows Hoss Delgado, impersonating Harold and powing up a saws from his metal hand, tells Principal Goodvibes about how he defeats the 12-feet-tall zombies. ** The scene from Keeper Of The Reaper shows the first-half of the musical number sung. *Samurai Jack ** The scene from Episode I: The Beginning shows Aku tore open a portal in time before the final blow was struck, and flung Jack into the future, where his evil is law. ** The scene from Episode XI: Jack and the Scotsman shows the Scotsman launched into a barrage of insults with renewed vigor, that mainly consisted of nonsensical slur aside from those directed at Jack's wardrobe, such as referring to Jack's sword as a butter knife and his hat as a basket. ** The scene from Episode XCVIII shows Jack explains to Ashi how he lost his sword. *Johnny Bravo ** The scene from Date with an Antelope ** The scene from Bravo Dooby-Doo ** The scene from Johnny Bravo Meets Donny Osmond *Generator Rex ** The scene from Promises, Promises shows Agent Six discovers Rex for the first time. ** The scene from Robo Bobo shows The real Bobo contacts Rex via the robot and explain that every once in a while he has personal matters to attend to. ** The scene from Assault on Abysus shows Circe and Rex's first kiss. *Winx Club ** The scene from Darkar's Prisoner shows Darkar corrupts Bloom again, transforming her into her evil and sinister alter-ego, Dark Bloom. ** The scene from Witches' Revelation shows The Trix used their Disenchantix powers to fight against The Winx. ** The scene from A Fairy in Danger shows The Winx discover that Roxy is the last fairy on Earth. *Adventure Time ** The scene from Prisoners of Love ** The scene from Memory of a Memory ** The scene from Bad Little Boy *Courage the Cowardly Dog ** The scene from The Curse of Shirley ** The scene from Car Broke, Phone Yes ** The scene from Ball of Revenge *Ed, Edd, n Eddy ** The scene from Little Ed Blue ** The scene from A Fistful of Ed ** The scene from Look Into My Eds *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee ** The scene from Meet the Parent ** The scene from Water We Fighting For? ** The scene from Te Xuan Me? *Robotboy ** The scene from Constantine Rising ** The scene from The Return of Robotgirl ** The scene from The Old Switcharobot *The Secret Saturdays ** The scene from Ghost in the Machine ** The scene from Something in the Water ** The scene from Into The Mouth of Darkness *The Amazing World of Gumball ** The scene from The Quest ** The scene from The Prank ** The scene from The Flower *Cow and Chicken ** The scene from Who Is Supercow? ** The scene from Chickens Don't Fly ** The scene from Sumo Cow *I Am Weasel ** The scene from Enemy Camp ** The scene from I Am My Lifetime ** The scene from I Are Legend *Regular Show ** The scene from This Is My Jam ** The scene from Skips vs. Technology ** The scene from Carter and Briggs *ThunderCats 2011 ** The scene from Legacy ** The scene from Between Brothers ** The scene from What Lies Above, Part 2 External links * Chowder Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Ben 10 Wiki: Punch Time Explosion XL * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * KND Code Module: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Powerpuff Girls Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Imaginary Companions, a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Dexter's Laboratory Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion * Samurai Jack Wiki: Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network games Category:Chowder Category:Ben 10 Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Samurai Jack Category:Captain Planet and the Planeteers Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Evil Con Carne Category:Generator Rex Category:Winx Club Category:Adventure Time Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Category:Robotboy Category:Secret Saturdays Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Cow and Chicken Category:I Am Weasel Category:Regular Show Category:Thundercats Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Camp Lazlo Category:DC Comics Category:Looney Tunes Category:Scooby Doo Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:The Flintstones Category:The Jetsons Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Yogi Bear Category:Time Squad Category:Mike, Lu & Og Category:Sheep in the Big City Category:Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? Category:Megas XLR Category:Wacky Races Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Atomic Betty Category:Steven Universe Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:We Bare Bears Category:Squirrel Boy Category:Class of 3000 Category:Clarence Category:Johnny Test Category:Sym-Bionic Titan Category:Mucha Lucha! Category:The Cramp Twins Category:Sidekick Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Reboots Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:SWAT Kats Category:Mighty Magiswords